The Tango
by KaliTracer
Summary: Some perks of the job are better than others.


Prompt: Roxlin + "Hey wanna dance?" *warning: Author knows shit about dancing*

* * *

Of everything that was going with this mission, Merlin thought the very best had to be Roxy twirling towards him in that short red dress and looking up at him. She smirked, lips painted the same deep shade of the dress.

"Hey, wanna dance?" she asked, eyes glancing down to his lips, and he barely resists licking them.

"Of course," he says, because who in their right mind denies this woman?

Taking his hand, she leads the way onto the dance floor. There is a modest amount of people slow dancing to whatever waltz the band is playing. He doesn't hesitate pulling her in close and taking lead as she smiles up at him.

"I count four guards on the floor," she says, leaning in close. Merlin can feel her press fully up against him, and he brings his arm down to her lower back, trying to not put any pressure on the knives she has hidden there. The arch into him makes him bite his cheek to stop the noise he wants to make.

"Same on the stairwell," Harry says, low and hoarse in their ear. Eggsy puffs over the line, and then groans low. Roxy smirks up at Merlin because they both know where the duo has wandered off to.

"Is Eggsy okay? He didn't strain something, did he?" Roxy asks. She grins up at him, chuckling when Eggsy's bitten off whine comes over the comms.

"Your friend has my friend currently very hot and bothered," she says, turning off the transmitter.

"They are providing distraction," Merlin tries to reason. He still hasn't seen the mark, or any of the other players, which makes him wonder just what is going on.

"Yeah, to each other," she says, then brightens when the waltz ends and a new beat picks up. Merlin groans- a tango.

Roxy raises a eyebrow in challenge and he can't resist. Did he mention the temptation of that dress?

Yanking her to him, he locks her in and runs a hand down the side of her face. Her eyes light up, but she pulls free, taking steps back and throwing her arms up in the air. Merlin smirks, taking a bold step forward to recapture her, delighted which takes a matching step back.

The music sparks up something between them, and she twists and turns in place, running her hands down the sides of her body as he circles her. Offering out her hand, he takes it, pulling her in again. Their eyes lock as the move across the floor, feet following each other. On the other side, he twists them as she kicks up a leg moving both with him and against.

Her leg up around his hip, no small feat given how tall he is and how tall her heels aren't. She arches up helpless to him and his body thrums like a live electric wire. He dips her, shamelessly watching her lean gracefully back in his arms.

Roxy snaps back up to him and they take off again. He doesn't have to look down to know her feet are kicking up against his legs. They twist and pull apart, taking steps backward in sync. He twirls her into him, hand immediately going to her thigh when she brings her leg up again. They slowly turn, her back leg following in a seductive arch as she traces their path with the toe of her heel.

There faces remain inches apart, neither needing to look down to make sure they won't step on the other. When she dips again, her leg matches his, their bodies lining up perfectly.

They move again, turning and kicking as the song came to a close. Merlin wrapping his arms around her as posed with a hand on the back of his head, the other in the air, bringing his face into her neck.

Applause broke out across the room, and Merlin stood up, flushing creeping up his neck. Roxy smiled up at him, panting. Here eyes roved over his body, watching as he struggled to catch his breath again.

"I thought we were suppose to provide the distraction," Eggsy says dryly over the comms.

As they move off the dance floor, Merlin draws her close, hand settling possessively on her waist when they reach the bar.

"If anyone is interested, I'm in the vault," Harry says, just as dry as his lover.

"I suppose you didn't need me after all," Merlin says, tucking hair behind Roxy's ear.

"I wouldn't say that," Roxy whispers, hand coming up to the back of his head and drawing him in close. They lean in, both ignoring Eggsy fake gagging noises over the comms. Some mission perks were the best.


End file.
